


Hisoka Midoriya: That Time Izuku Lost it

by ShotoTodorhoeki



Series: MHA Fics :) [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: But only a little, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Despite Hisoka's personality, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Izuku Hisoka, Izuku Midoriya just wants to fight, Izuku is Hisoka, Izuku is violent, Izuku will not be a toooootal perv, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Midoriya Izuku, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Okay A Lot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, maybe a lil tho, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotoTodorhoeki/pseuds/ShotoTodorhoeki
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a quirkless boy who just wants to fight. And win. And be the strongest.He wants to be just like his pre-quirk idol: Hisoka.(Tldr: Izuku is Hisoka, but this time not a pervert)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Izuku Midoriya and Gon Freecss, Izuku Midoriya and Hisoka, League of Villains & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Monoma Neito, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: MHA Fics :) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824019
Comments: 28
Kudos: 289





	1. Start of A New Era

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, watch as I start a new story despite never finishing the other 1000 im working on.

"Stupid Deku! You don't even have a quirk! Quit acting like you're better than me! Loser!" Katsuki screamed out on the playground, landing a punch to Izuku's arm.

"Just because I don't have a quirk, doesn't mean you're stronger than me!" Izuku yelled back, still on the ground.

"Tch," Katsuki scoffed, "Whatever. Not like you're ever gonna be a hero anyway,". 

And that was the first time Izuku ever felt that shutter. 

That, oh so terrifying shutter, that told him exactly what he wanted. He needed to be stronger, he needed to win, he needed to be _unstoppable _. That shutter that told him that Katsuki Bakugou would be one of many opponents he'd be strong enough to crush.__

__So as Katsuki walked away, Izuku smiled. He'd beat him one day. And anybody else strong enough to even think of challenging him._ _

__~~_ _

__That night was the first-night Izuku had ever felt so driven in his life. Never before had he been so motivated to get stronger and win._ _

__Google: "How to be strong"_ _

__"How to beat a bully"_ _

__"Why do I want to fight so bad???"_ _

__"How to win"_ _

__"How to stop an explosion"_ _

__"How to beat people while quirkless"_ _

__"How to fight quirkless"_ _

__"How to be a hero while quirkless"_ _

__"How to fight without my quirk"_ _

__..._ _

__"How to use a knife"  
..._ _

__"Can six-year-olds have knives?"_ _

__..._ _

__"Toys that can win a fight"_ _

__"How to throw cards"_ _

__~~_ _

__Izuku spent that whole night digging through all the information he could find. From fighting styles to weapons, to famous quirkless fighters (there weren't many)._ _

__That night Izuku made a choice. He was gonna crush Katsuki, but just for funsies, of course._ _

__~~  
It took a whole month before Izuku showed his first sign of progress. He spent countless hours jumping around town, dodging through trees, throwing punches. And now he was ready to put his struggles to the test. He was e c s t a t i c._ _

__"KACCHAN!" Izuku yelled, hiding a small smile as he walked up to Katsuki._ _

__"Hah!? What do you think you're doing yelling at me, Deku?" Katsuki yelled._ _

__"Fight me,"._ _

__"What you think you're gonna win?" Katsuki laughed at him, but frowned as Izuku didn't waiver "Tch, whatever,"._ _

__The fight had gone just as Katsuki assumed it would. Izuku dodged a few hits, managed to land a single punch, then Katsuki pummeled him._ _

__"Lame as ever, Deku," Katsuki scoffed walking off._ _

__But Izuku didn't stop smiling the whole way home, He'd landed a hit!_ _

__~~  
For the next few years, Izuku became obsessed with this newfound need to win and be strongest. He spent every waking moment training for the day he'd beat Katsuki. His walls were littered with cards all aimed skillfully at different spots throughout his room. He was now faster than Katsuki could ever dream of being, years of training doing wonders for his speed. He could dodge and twist away like a pro. And most importantly throughout his research, he'd stumbled upon the name of his new idol._ _

__Hisoka._ _

__Izuku would never say he was a good man, but Izuku strived to be like him. He was strong, smart, and undefeated. He wanted to crush people and win the way Izuku had always dreamed. Izuku wishes he knew how to find Hisoka, just to fight him once, even if he died in the end. The thought alone made him shudder in excitement. My how he wants a challenge..._ _

__All these years and Izuku couldn't shake that need to win. Which is why now Izuku thinks it's time to go for his ultimate kill yet._ _

__He'd spent lot's of his time as a sort of vigilante, using criminals he saw on the streets as test dummies for some his newest... card tricks. He's still yet to be outdone. Those goons were nothing more than cannon fodder to him, his real need was Katsuki. And by Nezu, he was going to get his kill._ _

__~~_ _

__Today's fight with Katsuki marked the last time Izuku would ever ask Katsuki to fight again. Throughout the years he'd always found joy randomly fighting back when Katsuki and his goons would try to hurt him. He hadn't tried a lot recently until now, and frankly, he was never gonna try again._ _

__

__Izuku has walked into the room, grin as prominent as ever, and his body shuddering in anticipation._ _

__"Kacchan. Fight me." Izuku had smiled._ _

__"Again? Don't you ever get sick of having ur ass kicked, Deku" Katsuki sneered at him._ _

__"Nope," Izuku giggled, standing with his hands locked behind his back, cards in hand._ _

__

__"Whatever, this will just take a second, extras," Katsuki scoffed, walking towards Izuku, hand raised._ _

__Katsuki threw the first punch. Izuku dodged. Katsuki punched again. Izuku dodged again._ _

__and again_ _

__and again_ _

__and again_ _

__and again..._ _

__"Knock it off, Deku! If you wanna fight fucking fight, you useless Deku!" Katsuki roared, finally connecting with Izuku's face._ _

__Izuku frowned._ _

__"Ha! Still weak, get up, Deku," Katsuki taunted, kicking Izuku._ _

__Izuku's frown became more defined._ _

__"That's what I fucking thought," Katsuki huffed grabbing his things and marching out with his groupies, who all laughed at Izuku on the ground._ _

__Izuku was pissed._ _

__All these years of training. All of these years of blood, sweat, and tears. All these years of fighting cannon fodder so he could make it to the final boss. ALL THESE YEARS OF ANTICIPATION._ _

__Only to find out his 'final boss' was one of the weakest people he'd ever fought._ _

__How disgusting._ _

__The fight hadn't even been worth finishing, that punch was the most disappointing thing he'd ever felt._ _

__How sad. He'd just have to find a new final boss to crush. This one was just the tutorial._ _

__"Oh, and Deku? If you really want to be a hero why don't you take a swan dive off a roof and pray for a quirk in your next?" Katsuki yelled from the door._ _

__Izuku frowned even deeper, how rude._ _

__Izuku threw the nearest card directly at the seams of Katsuki bag, hopefully, it'd fully rip once Izuku was out of sight._ _

__"Can't believe he still wants to be a hero," Katsuki mumbled, blowing up Izuku Hero Analysis journal as he finally walked out._ _

__Izuku huffed,_ _

__Silly Katsuki, Izuku just wants a thrill._ _

__**This was never about being a hero. ******_ _


	2. Entrance exam and then some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets some nen, fights some bots, and is a cocky little worm

Izuku was bored yet again.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find any solid entertainment. Sure, there was the sludge guy who attempted to attack him, but all that took was an ace to the eye, and it was over. How dull.

The UA entrance exams were coming up soon, and all Izuku wanted was some good training. No matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find a strong 'sparring partner'. Even his vigilantism wasn't cutting it. Everyone had just started to pale in comparison to him. So he needed something new, something challenging. So, yet again, he hit the books.

And oh boy, was he ever so glad he did.

It had taken a long time for him to make any proper discoveries, seeing as not much was known about Hisoka and other Hunters. But what became clear quickly is that Hisoka Morrow was quirkless, but also not really?

Through hysteric reading and research through some of the most obscure books, he could find Izuku found one word that just stuck out to him more than any other word "nen". And he had never been more excited in his life.

If he can't be born with a quirk. Why not just make his own.

And thus, his new 'quirk' Chrollostasis was born.

~~~~(I'll explain the name at the end of the chapter)~~~~~

(Sooooo my brain is literally refusing to function so I'm just gonna do a large time skip before I give myself a migraine trying to figure out how nen works).

~~~~~~~Back to your regularly scheduled program~~~

Izuku wouldn't say that he was nervous. No, in fact, he was the most excited he'd been in a while. Today was the day he took the UA entrance exam, how could not be amped? He just needed to get through this long-ass written exam and then he'd get to go crush the practical. He can only hope that he may get to fight pros as the exam or something of the like.

Spoiler alert, he didn't get to fight pros and he was not pleased.

Izuku frowned in boredom as he stared at the large entrance to the exam. This was so not a challenge like he'd been hoping for. Even without the few nen abilities, he's figured out, destroying a few robots was a walk in the park. So now he's bored as all hell, and the exam hasn't even started.

Izuku sighed looking around for any possible targets for the future.

"Lame, lame, too glittery, weak, stop smiling you look stupid, lame, lame, oh, that one looks okay," Izuku listed off, checking every competitor at the exam. The only person of interest being a large man with engine legs who was glaring at him and storming towards him.

"You there! With the green hair!" The boy shouted.

Izuku smirked, pointing to himself, "Who? Me?".

"Yes! You have been acting unseemly this entire! Throughout the entire course of the written exam, you acted disrespectfully! We could all hear you saying profanity and calling the teachers deragatory names!" The boy scolded.

"Mhm, sure," Izuku muttered, eyeing the boy. He seemed strong and fairly smart. But he may be a bit too straight-laced to be a good fight.

"Excuse! Have you heard a word that I've said!" He yelled, drawing Izuku from his thoughts.

"Nope," Izuku sang, walking (read: strutting) away and towards the gate, that opened as he approached it.

"Start!" Present Mic shouted, as Izuku had already taken down his first robot.

Izuku frowned, looking at the robot's remnants. Way. Too. Easy.

\------This was gonna end here but I don't wanna so time skip-----

"Deku! What the hell are you doing here?" Bakugou growled, slamming his foot onto his desk.

Izuku blinked, staring blankly at him, "Going to class. My, for a UA student your intuition isn't very good, now is it?".

"Shut up, Deku. You know what I mean you useless asshole," Bakugou growled, stomping towards Izuku.

"Careful, Kacchan. The teachers here. Wouldn't want to get expelled first day. Unlike Aldera, you aren't top dog," Izuku smiled, winking at the caterpillar on the floor.

"Problem children already," The caterpillar frowned and climbed out of his cacoon, "I'm your homeroom Shouta Aizawa, get changed and go to the field outside. You have five minutes,".

The class sprinted out of the room.

~~

Izuku was so pleased. He loves his new teacher. Finally! Some excitement in his life! A make or break test the first day to weed out the weaklings! How fun! Izuku couldn't contain his laughter at the looks of terror across his classmate's faces. Does nobody understand the joys of a life or death battle?

Aizawa glared, "I don't know what you find so funny, but you can start if you're gonna be cocky about it,".

"Sure," Izuku smiled, confidently walking to the base. He'd always be cocky.

Aizawa frowned, annoying little shit, "Take this and throw it as far as you can,".

"Hm, with my quirk thing?" Izuku asked, casually tossing the ball in his hand.

"Quirk thing?" Aizawa asked, "Actually nevermind. Just use your quirk thing,".

"Alrighty,".

Izuku hummed a bit, summoning a book in front of him, quickly flipping through the pages, before making a satisfied noise, "This should work just fine,".

"Hurry it up, heroes dont have time to contemplate," Aizawa said, giving him a blank look.

"That's no fun," Izuku frowned, sticking his tongue out at Aizawa as he threw the book in the air.

The book hovered in the air for a moment before bursting into a bright light. The pages seemed to float around Izuku for a moment before glowing brighter and disappearing around him, leaving him covered in a subtle white glow.

Izuku looked at himself, smiling at the glow, then hunkered down putting his hands in a snake-like position, "Watch this shit. It's my second favorite,".

Izuku threw a wink at Aizawa's confused look. His eyes were bright red but Izuku was still using his quirk?

"It's called Dragon Head!" Izuku smiled cockily making a large dragon form from his hands, navigating it to grab the ball, sending it flying into the sky. He whistled watching it disappear into the sky.

Izuku lazily pointed towards Katsuki, laughing slightly, "You like my quirk thing, Kacchan?".

"YOU BASTARD!" Katsuki yelled charging at him.

Izuku jumped back as Katsuki tried to punch him, "Nope, not this week,". Izuku rolled his eyes at Katsuki's attempt, making a pushing gesture with his hand, watching Katsuki panic as something sent him flying back from his right arm.

"Alright, enough of that. Are you guys gonna test or not? If one of you would prefer to just drop out now that'd make it easier for the rest of us," Izuku said, rolling his shoulder and walking towards the crowd (making sure to step on Katsuki on the way).

"Hey! We're not just gonna drop!" A kid with a lightning bolt yelled.

"Yeah! That's so not manly!" Another shark-like kid yelled.

Izuku smiled, hiding behind his hand as the class hyped themselves up. They were all clearly ready to give their all just to show him up.

They wouldn't beat them. Izuku was built for this. But it was good for them to at least try.

After all, Izuku loves a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Izuku's nen in this is called 'Chrollostasis'. I literally couldn't figure out how to explain it in the story so I'm putting it here. 
> 
> So essentially he can use all the nen ablities in Hunter X Hunter, {as long as that nen user is dead ;) }. By opening the book he essentially is just getting a catalog of the ablilities, the only way he can use them is by throwing the book up which forms his nen, that can be changed into whatever ability he wants. It's at a very fine line between a quirk and a nen ablility.
> 
> ~~This is where the name comes from~~  
> Chrollo: His nen (obviously), it lets him take others nen ablities.
> 
> Chronostasis: Its an illusion that makes you think time stopped or slowed, so in this case it's the people who have died being brought back from the past like they've been frozen in time
> 
> (im real proud of that haha)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you loved this as much as I do! Leave any questions or suggesstions in the comments, I know I get lots of comments, But I promise I read them all!!!


End file.
